In Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 4-82241 and 11-284022, there is disclosed a technology of mounting a semiconductor element having a bump electrode on a facing wiring substrate in such a way that a thermosetting bonding insulating resin is filled in between the semiconductor element and the wiring substrate to press the bump electrode of the semiconductor element against the wiring substrate so that the wiring substrate and an electrode on the wiring substrate are subjected to plastic or elastic deformation into a concave shape to ensure that the semiconductor element is electrically connected to the electrode on the wiring substrate. The bump electrode of the above semiconductor element is one deposited on a pad electrode of the semiconductor element using a metal material such as Au by electroplating or the like.
An approach to deposition of the bump electrode as described above fails to adjust a tip end shape of the bump electrode. Thus, with the bump electrode pressed against the wiring substrate, the tip end shape of the bump electrode is not sufficiently in agreement with a shape of the electrode on the wiring substrate deformed by being pressed against the bump electrode, so that stabled electric connection is sometimes unattainable.